universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
ERBParodies
Entrance Justin: Looks like I'm Justin time Justin acknowledges that he's just in time. He then jumps to the battlefield. Nathan: Hi, they call me Mr. Bling Nathan says, "Hi, they call me Mr. Bling." He then jumps to the battlefield. Special Attacks Justin Neutral B - SCP-173 Justin suddenly appears in his costume for SCP-173 from the first creepypasta battle royale. During this, he'll do his verse, which will leave you frozen for a while, but anyone making direct contact in front of him will have his/her neck snapped, making him/her stay on the ground for longer than usual. Also, a crosshair will appear on the nearest player as he recites the verse. You can change the cursor to the next opponent with the A button, and players can't run from it. It'll just keep on following him/her until being selected with B. When the selected opponent turns away from Justin-173, he/she will be greeted by him sliding forth, ready to snap the opponent's neck like he does to those up close to him. This can easily be halted by facing back at Justin-173. During the chase, Justin-173 won't flinch from damage, but the damage isn't reduced, he's just...not flinching. He'll stop when the verse is done. If the opponent's out of Justin-173's y-position, he'll teleport and snap the opponent's neck. When the selected opponent gets EXPUNGED, whether it's by Justin or another player, the effect will no longer come into play for that opponent. Side B - RLZombie In his dark jacket, Justin makes a zombie of RLYoshi arise from his grave. He then raps, which affects those in the amount of range as 1 Stage Builder Block away. As he raps, he manages to leech health from opponents, giving it to Justin. The closer you are, the faster the draining process goes. If you're in direct contact with Pop Filter of the Dead, you'll fall down and Justin can use you during RLYoshi's rapping. When it ends, RLYoshi exits. You can hit him or Justin in the head with projectiles to end the process earlier, though, so this isn't 100% broken. Up B - Beeping Pocket A faint beeping suddenly sounds off in Justin's pocket. This doesn't affect much of anything when he's on the ground, but it's mainly an indicator that something's about to go off. And it does after 10 seconds or reinput, which causes an explosion that, unlike the Irate Gamer's explosion effect, doesn't harm Justin, but those around him. If this is used in the air, this will have some buildup, giving you time to choose a direction, similar to Fox's FireFox, even down to dealing damage as he dashes in the chosen direction as well as the damage from the explosion. Down B - Bling Face, you're up Justin switches over to Nathan. Nathan Neutral B - Father Time Nathan first says, "So here's Father Time, YEAH I'M BACK AGAIN!" and is now Father Time. In this form, he is able to move around like Gaston and control time, whether it's speeding it up (L), slowing it down ®, somehow reversing it (Z), or somehow making it stop (A). Each of these functions lasts for a limited amount of time (yes, even if time is slowed down, the lasting limit is still the same). This is due to Father Time having an invisible amount of power while Nathan is him. He can change back with B. If you tap B at the right time while Nathan isn't Father Time under attack, the flash will stun the opponent attacking as he adds to his first verse "Now let's go back to normal time to hear you repeat everything I just said." This reverts his percentage of damage back to what it was before he got hit by the opponent. Side B - Ghost Pepper Challenge Nathan presents a ghost pepper and eats. It is similar to Egoraptor's Hot Pepper Gaming, but the heat slowly builds up, slowly increasing Nathan's speed and how fast the damage goes up. The more the heat goes up, the redder he gets and the more damage opponents will take upon making direct contact with him. Some of his attacks can shoot fireballs have Nathan's at enough heat. During this, if you reinput moving to the side and pressing B, an evil freezer will suddenly chase him. And no, if it gets him, the ghost pepper won't cease overheating his system. You can do that by pressing B; Nathan wil crouch down and sip something (supposedly milk) and recover 75% health. As for the evil freezer, it will chasee after Nathan for awhile, but it can't jump and it can eat up any other player, which will lower his/her resistance to being frozen. If you press B before Nathan eats the pepper, he'll throw it, gradually burning the opponent until he/she gets something to cool down the burn. Up B - Hop in my Elevator Nathan takes on the form of Slim Shady and says, "So all aboard, hop in my Elevator so I can take you to the top." An elevator then appears with him inside of it, able to carry 1 extra player alongside Nathan. You can't exit the elevator, you can only wait. Also, players don't have a choice on entry, for they get sucked into the doors. The doors then close and you can move up or down while aboard. When an opponent's in with Nathan, after the elevator "takes themto the top", Nathan then says, "Just to cut the cables so I can diss you out while we drop," and the elevator drops down, but Nathan jumps out of it at theright time. The elevator itself can crush opponents left over. Those inside of it will take damage as well, and it increases the higher the elevator's peakwas. In the air, Nathan jolts upward at a fast pace, managing to as much as Pikachu's Quick Attack. You can have him go down, but this will make you more likely to fall into a pit, so do this over ground. Down B - Who's this guy, the creator? Nathan switches over to Justin. Final Smash - Evil Otto The sprite of Evil Otto from Berzerk comes in as his beat starts and the background goes black. When the drums start to kick in, Evil Otto becomes animated and the edges of the screen become blocked out by electrified blue walls as Evil Otto does his verse. Also, he bounces off surfaces and opponents upon you controlling him with the analog stick during his verse. He can even summon robot sentries from Berzerk to target the opponents and shoot them down one bullet at a time, though they happen to be stupid as well since some follow the opponent to the point where they fall off the edge of a stage and get destroyed. Otto himself can even destroy some of his robots by accident. Also, when Otto bounces off one of the electric walls blocking the edges of the screen, he'll become eletric, stunning the opponent upon direct contact as well as zipping into them twice as fast. The way Otto can be controlled is similar to Super Sonic. This whole phase lasts for as long as his verse. KOSFX Justin KOSFX1: "Oh no!" KOSFX2: "BLOODY MURDER!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "--YOU!" Nathan Nathan's KOSFX1: "--me..." Nathan's KOSFX2: "BEGIN!!" Nathan's Star KOSFX: *warps down* "Epic Rap Battle Parodies..." Nathan's Screen KOSFX: "O--" Taunts Justin Up: "Aquaman's a better HERO THAN YOU!" Sd: "'Sup, b-words?" Dn: "Sure I have a lot of fears, but that doesn't put me to shame!" Nathan Up: "My song's aren't original, then who the fuck am I copying?" Sd: "Where do 5 gay guys walk? One direction." Dn: *auto-tuned* "Your flow and style is, like, totally craps." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. Epic Dance Battle Parody 2. (vs. fellow celebrities, mostly) "So you could try with all your views, but you could never destroy us!" 3. Justin: *removes tape from his face*; Nathan: *humps the air* Failure/Clap: PISS OFF! GET THE FUCK OUT! YOU'RE DONE! OKAY!? Alt. Failure/Clap (hold down A and B long enough for this): WoodenHornets's verse from Nathan vs. Justin Standard Attacks Justin Neutral Jabs - Dash Attack - Smash Attacks *Sd - SHROOOCK! *Up - Rippin' this freak apart! My rhymes are like an inferno! *Dn - Justin BRuckVR used Thunderbolt! Tilt Attacks *Sd - Ain't that a kick in the head? *Up - *Dn - Aerial Attacks *N-Air - *F-Air - *B-Air - *U-Air - *D-Air - Throws *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward - *Back - --and crush a can on this disgrace *Up - *Down - Angry Sim Misc. *Ledge Attack - *100% Ledge Attack - *Ground Attack - *Trip Attack - Nathan Neutral Jabs - Dash Attack - Smash Attacks *Sd - Cracker Throwing *Up - *Dn - But there's not much time left...THUNDERSTRIKE! Tilt Attacks *Sd - I'll smack you in the face with my Paralyzing Palm *Up - *Dn - Aerial Attacks *N-Air - *F-Air - *B-Air - *U-Air - *D-Air - Throws *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward - I gotta Strong Back *Back - *Up - Get off your lazy ass and stop making music with a toaster! *Down - Misc. *Ledge Attack - *100% Ledge Attack - *Ground Attack - *Trip Attack - Snake Codec Snake: "Otacon, there's this pair of teenagers rapping as they do their moves." Otacon: "So Snake, you're fighting ERBParodies?" Snake: "Doesn't seem like they're parodying ERB all that much." Otacon: "Yeah, well, they would've gone by Epic Rap Battle Tributes, but it wasn't as catchy." Snake: "You seem to know about them." Otacon: "Yeah. I watch their battles. They were not very good at first, but nowadays, they've gotten better, even though these two are mainly founding fathers that left their channel to some of their friends." Snake: "So, what about now? Who is running the channel?" Otacon: "Their editor, Zander Kanack, or WoodenHornets, if you will. He's good at editing, and on his channel, he once made a series called Epic Rap Battles of Imagination, which is kind of a joke series." Snake: "Seems to me like WoodenHornets could be a good fit for someone else's Lawl spinoff." Otacon: "He'd be ready to bring the heat. Not suggesting them, but still." Character Description(s) Justin Looks like he's Justin time to lay down the hurt as one of the two original creators of ERBParodies. He's had his past experiences with rap battles, though he at first stepped into the wrong rings ever since he pitted James Earl Ray against Hank Hill as part of his XP9 Rap Battles. He has done, and still does, his own rap battles on his channel simply dubbed JMB, notably starting with Tank Dempsey vs. Nikolai Belinski (a CoD:WaW story battle that is now deleted), Fallout 3 vs. Fallout New Vegas (which is now remastered), and Cleverbot vs. Smarterchild (which is now completely gone from his channel, assumingly). He's now resigned from ERBParodies, leaving Zander Kanack to host the show from that day forth. But don't get me wrong, he still does rap battles. Nathan They call him Mr. Bling, or sometimes "the guy who can't sing", but some of us also call him the original ERBParodies announcer guy before Kevin Krust took his place. He's had his past experiences with rapping and music and whatever, and his rapper alias is Bling Face. He's got a good mic, camera, and greenscreen, yet he still procrastiNates. But we don't do the same in knowing that he's the guy responsible for the Michael J. Fox vs. Chucky of ERBP dubbed NigaHiga vs. Ray William Johnson, which is actually what got the whole channel started ever since Justin came across it himself. He's left ERBParodies long before, leaving Zander Kanack to host the show from that day forth. However, Bling Face is still in the rap game, Unscripted or not. Classic Mode TBA Exit Quote rip in parothese buck-vost never epic rap battles of forget Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme VGRB vs. ERBParodies Instrumental Stage Skype - ERBP Skype Group Relic Justin's Fedora and Nathan's W/E logo Trivia *The visual idea behind their standard attacks mainly comes from the verses they've rapped before. *This makes more sense to those who saw ERBParodies before Justin and Nathan left the series. They're mainly done alone since they were the original founders, so...yeah. Category:Playable Characters Category:Tag Team Category:Celebrities Category:YouTube Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Human Category:Rapper Category:Parody Characters Category:Clothes Changer Category:Brown Category:Black Category:Blonde Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:CinderFallFan64 Favorite Category:Glasses